Destined For Each Other
by BananaBubbles98
Summary: What I think should have happened in the House of Anubis Season 2 Finale. Major Fabina! :  One-shot


_**Got bored so I decided to write a little one-shot of what I thought should have happened in the Season Finale. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p>"The third eye! You need the third eye!" Amber cried as she burst from the secret tunnel.<p>

"My dad's gem! You need it for the mask to work properly!" Jerome panted as he emerged from behind Amber.

"Please tell me you still have it, Jerome!"

"N-no! I gave it to-" Jerome started before he was cut off by Eddie, who barged in with Patricia. In his hand, was the Frobisher Gem.

"Eddie?" I asked. I was about to reach for the gem before it flew from Eddie's hand... to Fabian's.

"Osirian..." A voice whispered as the gem began to glow in Fabian's hand. His face quickly went from confusion to understanding, and he walked towards me.

"You're the Osirian?" I breathed as Fabian nodded. I quickly tried to reach for the gem in his hand, but he closed his fist and pulled away.

"Nina, please think about what you're doing," He pleaded as tears began to leak from his eyes. I wipe them away and take Fabian's hand in mine.

"I have no choice Fabian. We either all die, or just me. I can't risk your safety," I whimper as a few of my own tears threaten to fall.

"That's not the way it works. I'm supposed to be the one protecting you, not the other way around. I can't lose you!" Fabian cried.

"I don't want to lose you either! But I have to do this, Fabian. If I do, you at least have a chance of being happy. That's all I want."

"If I lose you I'll never be happy. I love you, Nina," Fabian whimpered as I threw myself into his arms and crashed my lips against his. Our lips move in sync as our tears mingle together in our embrace.

"I love you too, Fabian... Just promise me something." I say as I pull away.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll forgive me one day," I whisper as I snatch the gem from his hands, place it in the Mask, and lift it to my face.

"Nina!" Fabian yells as Senkhara begins to cackle from upstairs. I look at Fabian for a moment, but all I see is hurt and pain in his eyes. Joy walks next to him and gasps.

"Look! Tears of Gold!" She cries as Senkhara floats from the floor above me, and enters my body. I try to fight back, try to fight for a few more moments of control, but get pushed out of my own body. I stare in horror as my friends cry out for me.

"The Field of Rushes awaits... Chosen One," Senkhara says as she begins to climb the staircase to a light up above.

"Nina!" Everyone shouts as they try to bring me to my senses, but I'm already out of my body. I look around at everyone in the room, and see that they're all crying. The only face that puzzles me is Fabian's. He seems to be concentrating on something, and his face lights up as he rushes over to one of the artifact boxes. He pulls out Senkhara's crown and points it at my body.

"In the name of Anubis, I banish you! To the Egyptian Underworld!" Fabian shouts as the beam from the crown expels Senkhara from my body. I begin to float up to my body as Alfie rushes in with Rufus and Victor on his tail.

"Give me that Mask-" Rufus growls before I become one with my body again. I gasp in shock, and Rufus looks up at me. He smiles, seeing the true Mask, and bounds up the steps.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Fabian roars from below and leaps for the stairs, but is stopped by Victor.

"Give me the Mask Chosen One!" Rufus demands as he harshly grips my arms and pulls me to my feet.

"No! Rufus, you mustn't wear it!" I cry as we grapple for the Mask.

"Let him wear it, and go!" Victor booms from below.

"You listen to the old man, Chosen One!"

"Yes, you listen to this old man Nina," Victor says as Rufus rips the Mask from my hands. The force of his pull knocks me off balance, and I tumble over the railing.

"NINA!" Fabian yells as I make contact with the ground. I hear a sickening crunch and the edges of my vision blur with darkness. Fabian rushes over to me and puts my head in his lap as he tries to keep me alert. I start to feel funny, but I ignore it as a menacing voice booms from above me.

"Prepare to bow down before me, MORTALS!" Rufus yells as he puts on the Mask. Something goes wrong though, and the room turns red. Senkhara shrieks as her spirit possesses Rufus' body.

"You are not the Paragon!" Senkhara cries as she and Rufus get pulled into a fiery hole in the middle of the room. After they disappear, The Mask lies on the floor and the room returns to normal.

"Nina! NINA!" Fabian shakes me as I begin to lose consciousness. With the last of my strengh, I reach my hand up and stroke his cheek. I then fade into the darkness that consumes my vision.

I wander aimlessly in a dark tunnel as I begin to think about what had happened tonight. I pray that Fabian will be alright, and that Sibuna will be safe from now on. I see a light ahead of me and statr towards it when a voice stops me in my tracks.

"Nina! Nina, please wake up!" I hear Fabian's voice say as I turn around and dash towards the sound. Another appears up ahead and I run through it...

I wake up gasping and coughing from the bad taste in my mouth. I hear sighs of relief around me as Fabian crushes me with his embrace. His tears hit my face as I wrap my arms around his neck and weep.

"Nina, I thought I lost you."

"You'll never lose me Fabian. You are my protector after all," I laugh weakly as he lifts me up and carries me back to Anubis house.

* * *

><p>"Nina! Hurry up! Fabian's probably waiting for you downstairs!'Amber squeals as I finsih changing. I had missed the first part of the party to visit my Gran, but she was fine and I came back home.<p>

"I'm going, I'm going!" I laugh as we hook arms and walk towards the stairs. As I look at the foyer, I see Fabian waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. His eyes sparkle as he says my name.

"Wait! Wait... wait... I'm clear!" Amber squeals after going downstairs and shutting the living room doors. I look at Fabian and laugh before walking towards him. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I hear the song that played during our first kiss come on.

"May I have this dance?" Fabian holds out his hand as I smile and take it. I wrap his arms around his neck and start to sway with him.

"I've been thinking... We got it all wrong," Fabian says, "Breaking up and stuff. You know you're the one, right?"

"The Chosen One," I giggle.

"Well, my Chosen One," I smile and lean in to kiss him.

"I'm glad you were the Osirian. It means we're meant to be," I smile after we pull away.

"I always knew we were destined for each other," He leans his forehead against mine as Amber and the rest of Anubis house rushes in.

"FABINA!"


End file.
